


Fight. Win. - DIGITAL ART

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: 2018 Damerey Week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr For Damerey Week, Photoshop, dusting off the Photoshop skills, graphic design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: Designed for Damerey Week 2018.Day 1 prompt:COLDcool color paletteDay 2 prompt:WARMwarm color paletteFight because you don’t know how to die quietly. Win because you don’t know how to lose.  ~ Nora Sakavic, The King’s Men





	Fight. Win. - DIGITAL ART

**Author's Note:**

> Relocating my works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

 

 

 


End file.
